The Sorcerer
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: Forgotten by his parents, sent away by a Headmaster, Harry will save the world from gods while rising above the other wizards. He will become what many know as a Sorcerer, a Master of Magic. Harry is Hibiki Kuze, Demon summoner Harry, Wandless Harry, Abandoned Harry Elements of Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**AN: Greetings everyone. Welcome to my next official story. As I stated before this is a xover between SMT Devil Survivor 2 and Harry Potter. There will be splashes of PCJ in there but it won't be a dominant force in the story. It took me a while to decide which SMT character Harry would be. I was stuck on MC from DS 1, MC from DS2 and Fumi Kanno from DS2. After much thought I think MC from DS2 will fit my needs the best. I will be using the game version of DS2 but I will also include a few things from the anime.**

 **This is going to be an abandon Harry fanfiction so the Potters will be bashed slightly. But similarly to The Forgotten doctor I won't take it overboard. I am also planning on bashing the British Wizarding Society some (But hey it's almost impossible to not). As well as the BWW, I will slightly bash the BWL and Ronald Weasley.**

 **Also to avoid confusion I'll talk about the time frame of the story and the ages of the cast. Harry is born during the civil war vs voldemeort, two years before the prophecy predicted the fall of Voldemort. Therefore, Harry is two years older than the canon caste.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no way and form own Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson.**

 **Warnings: Abandonment, demons, blood, and all that good stuff.**

 **And with all that out of the way, welcome to my second story and I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **The Sorcerer**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Prologue:**

 **The Boy with Green Eyes**

It is year 1993, the civil war in Magical Britain had plagued the country for nearly a decade. The Death Eaters had been contained within Britain by the Intercontinental Confederation of Wizards, or the ICW. However, they did not consider Voldemort enough of a threat to intervene within the country. Unfortunately for one family, this was the worst time possible for them to have a child.

Harry James Potter was born in 1993, to Lily and James Potter. And that is where this story begins.

(Britain 1993)

James Potter stared softly at his wife as he comforted the crying woman. Only two weeks ago she had birthed her first child. And now they were forced to abandon him at an orphanage to keep him safe from the war.

He walked up the steps of the orphanage and placed the basket on the top step and enchanted the basket to not be affected by the cold. He took out a note and placed it on top of the basket and with one last mournful look, walked back to his wife.

As they walked away he activated a portkey on him to take them back to Potter Manor. When they arrived James hugged his wife and spoke softly "It is alright, he will have a much better childhood than what we can provide right now. He will be safe. I am sure of it." Lily nodded through her tears, only consolidated by the fact that he would be safe.

If only they knew that their son would be the lynchpin that decides the fate of the world.

(Wool's Orphanage)

Wool's Orphanage had lasted for a long time. They had survived both world wars and were stronger for it. As Brittan's oldest orphanage they had the best funding and the most orphans. Many of their children ended up with a home. It was grueling work for the Matrons but none of them would ever claim they regret taking the job.

They had come a long way since WWII, the walls were no longer falling apart and the place that once spawned one of the worst dark lords in centuries, was now a place to allow unfortunate children to grow up.

It was a chilly day on October 13th that the Matron of the Orphanage, Lucie Heart, opened her door to be surprised by a baby looking up at her with vivid green eyes.

(11 years later)

It has been 11 years since harry had been dropped off at the orphanage. The note never gave a full name to Harry so the matron decided to give him the last name of Peterson. The now named Harry Peterson would grow up un-adopted in the orphanage until he was eleven years old. To say he had a simple life to his current age would be a very large lie. At a very early age Harry demonstrated that he was different from the other children. He was more mature than them, and did not partake in their childish past times. The matrons of the orphanage would have been worried if he was autistic if it weren't for the fact that he would speak with people who sought to engage with him. Eventually they learned that he was simply ahead of the children around him mentally. The boy learned to read startlingly fast, and began learning from the first year textbooks provided by the orphanage long before the other children even realized what school was.

Eventually the Matrons decided that he would be allowed to skip a few grades since he obviously was learning faster than the normal pace. This earned him few friends but Harry never worried about the opinions of the people around him. He made it abundantly clear when he had simply stared off several bullies who wanted to antagonize him due to his age or intelligence. Whenever asked, the bullied would claim that there was "Something off about that freak!" or other vulgar language to describe the boy.

Despite how many decent adults scoffed at the bullies words, they could not help agree with them that there was something strange around the silent toddler. He never seemed to take off his white, rabbit eared hoodie. Whenever someone would try to convince him to part with it, for cleaning or because it was hot outside. They would be surprised to find that it was always clean, and that Harry never seemed to get hot while wearing it.

There were many mysteries surrounding the boy, but it was not until he was eleven did the matron of the orphanage learn what was the mystery behind those vivid green eyes.

(Harry's Room)

The boy simply known as Harry sat in a chair by the window reading a book. A few days ago they had celebrated his 11th birthday and he was given a few new books he had wanted from the matrons of the orphanage. The book was about the history of Asia and its many countries. He had always been fascinated by Japanese and other Asian cultures. He had taught himself Japanese and had already made plans to save to attend college in Japan.

He was distracted from his reading by a pecking sound at his window. Turning to look for the source of the noise his eyes widened as a large barn owl tapped on his window while holding a letter in its beak. The 11 year old stared at the owl in incomprehension before the owl tapped the glass again and jerked the letter forward. Realizing its intention he opened the window and accepted the letter. The owl puffed up in what seemed like pride that it accomplished its task before flying away.

Still looking a bit confused Harry looked down at the letter and read the address:

 **Harry Peterson**

 **Wool's Orphanage**

 **London**

 **Room 13**

Looking down at the oddly specific address he slowly opened the wax seal and read the letter:

 **Dear Mr Peterson,**

 **The Ministry of Magic has detected that you have displayed signs of magic. A representative will be sent later today to discuss your options. We recognize you must have many questions, but they will be answered by our trusted representative.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Magitha Tawling**

 **Head of the office of Muggleborn Detection**

Harry stared at the letter. Was this some sort of joke? He would believe so if the letter had not been delivered by owl. He doubted anyone that knew him would go that far for a prank. He would just have to wait and see.

Just as he finished his thought he heard the matron from down the hall speaking "Harry is very nice boy. Scarily smart, but sweet. He is a bit odd but I know he will do well in your school program." School? He had never signed up for any scholarship programs yet. He was too young.

Soon after this thought the door was opened by the matron who peaked her head in "Harry? You have a visitor, a Professor Dumbledore. He is from a school that is interested in your education. Isn't that wonderful?"

If this was an anime he would have sweat dropped at the matron's nativity, despite her kind nature the head "mother" of the orphanage was a bit of an airhead. Despite his inner thoughts of this being some sort of scam he nodded and put down his book. The matron smiled and left and in her place a very old man in a purple suit and yellow polka dotted tie walked in. Despite his eccentric outfit he certainly radiated that air of being a professor.

(McGonagall's POV)

It had been a normal day for the transfiguration professor. At the start of each year she would observe as the enchanted quill wrote down the names and locations of each of the muggleborns to send to the ministry. There an official would debrief the child and their parents of his or her magic and provide a number of options for the family.

These options included going to Hogwarts or some other school to learn magic. As much as she was loathe to give up any student, it was the child or the parents decision of where they go to school. However as she observed the latest child's location she frowned. Wool's Orphanage. Orphanages were always tricky business. They could not inform the matrons of the child's magic because they were in such public positions and often under scrutiny by the government.

She sighed, it seemed like she would have to go herself to this child. The ministry would never be subtle enough to convince the orphanage that something was not off about the acceptance letter. She wrote a quick letter to the Ministry explain she would personally take care of this child before heading to Dumbledore's office to explain this development.

(Dumbledore's POV)

Dumbledore finished with some paperwork before pondering the current situation of the world. Hadrian Potter was now seven years old. Four years before he would come to Hogwarts. Many plans swirled around his head on how to use the boy against Voldemort. He would much rather not involve any child in the now subtle war between him and Tom, but with the prophecy his hands were tied. All he could do was ensure that the boy lived through the ordeal by any means necessary.

He of course remembered the Potter's first child. But it seems the Potters did not. After the death of the Longbottom couple who sacrificed themselves to protect young Hadrian, they seemed to forget their first child all together. He assumed that the grief in combination with the elation that their child was alive and Voldemort was apparently dead, drove all thoughts of their abandoned child from their minds. Then with Hadrian's fame it continued to remove the thought of Harry until they could not remember him at all. It pained him to not inform the Potters of their lost child, but he knew it was for the best in the long run. Voldemort was not dead, and any child related to Hadrian would be in grave danger. He would not let any child go through with living their life with Voldemort using them to get at their family. Even if he must split apart one of his favorite families to do so.

It was with these thoughts that his door opened and Minerva stepped through holding a letter. He smiled grandfatherly at the transfiguration profession "What is it Minerva? A problem with one of the new students?"

Minerva smiled back at the Headmaster "No Albus, but there is a slight situation. The boy lives in an orphanage so the proper channels of inducting a Muggleborn students won't work. So I assumed I would go and inform him of his magic."

Dumbledore took the letter and immediately looked at which orphanage the child lived and paled slightly. He then looked at the name of the child and sighed softly 'Poor child, not only can you not know the love of a family but you grew up in the same orphanage as the one who tore you from them.' Looking up at the woman he smiled again and spoke "If it is not too much trouble Minerva I would rather introduce young Harry to the world of Magic. It has been a long time since I have been able to do so and I miss informing young ones of the wonder of magic."

Minerva nodded, smiling slightly "Of course Albus. I will inform the other professors that you will be gone for the afternoon."

(Wool's Orphanage)

Albus Dumbledore walked down the street he had hoped never to walk down again. It had been fifty years since he was last here. He only wished that the young boy he was here for would not be anything like Tom. With a heavy heart he walked to the admittedly better looking orphanage.

(Matron's Office)

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at the Head Matron of the orphanage. He had already explained the school opportunity and was delighted that he would not have to use magic to convince the woman. He always hated using magic on the unaware. He smiled his signature grandfather smile before speaking again "Yes, Harry has been chosen to attend a program that allows him to attend High School in a prestigious boarding school."

Lucie nodded and looked over the fake documents about the program "Yes, but I'm afraid Harry would most likely not like to attend a boarding school in Scotland."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, Tom was very eager for any chance to get out of the orphanage, it would be interesting to see how Harry Potter, or Peterson now, was different "Why would he not wish to attend, does he like it here?"

The matron looked slightly affronted "Of course he likes it here! He just wishes to attend school outside of Britain. Poor boy, he works so hard to save money to attend school in Japan."

Dumbledore's brilliant mind processed this information and came up with a rather ingenious plan. The perfect way to keep Harry safe would be to send him to another country. There were rather prestigious magic schools in Japan after all. It was only an added bonus that the child himself wished to attend school abroad. He once again felt guilt that his actions would permanently separate the family but perhaps after Voldemort was dead he would reveal the truth to the Potters. They would hate him, but it would be worth it to ensure that they all survived. He smiled kindly at the woman "Well in that case I may have a solution…"

Lucie looked interested "I am listening."

Dumbledore continued "Well, as it turns out our program is global, usually we award students a scholarship into a school in their respective country. However, it would not be too much trouble to offer him a scholarship in Japan."

Lucie's eyes brightened, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for one of her wards "In that case I am sure he would be very interested!"

Dumbledore nodded, pleased at how the conversation was going "That is wonderful, now do you mind if I ask some questions about the boy?"

Lucie shook her head "Of course you can! I can assure you he is a very sweet boy."

Dumbledore inwardly sighed in relief, if such an honest and pleasant woman claimed that the boy was kind then who was he to dispute it. It seems he would not have the second coming of Voldemort after all "I am pleased to hear that, is there anything I should know about him? Any eccentrics?"

Lucie tapped a finger on her chin before speaking "Well…he never takes off his hoodie. I think it is sentimental to him somehow. But the peculiar thing is that it never gets dirty. And the thing is white! But he has worn it for nearly five years now and it has never received so much as a smidgen of dirt!"

Dumbledore nodded, it seemed the boy was very attached to the article of clothing for accidental magic to repeatedly clean it for him "I see, is there anything else? Anything troubling?"

Lucie looked slightly hesitant before speaking "Well…I think he intimidates the other children. He is so smart you see. Other kids get jealous of his academic prowess and maturity and try to bully him. But every bully has quickly backed down from him. He has never bullied or even insulted the other children, but he always prefers to stay alone in his room, reading a book."

The aged headmaster nodded, while it was slightly worrying that the child does not have any friends, but without meeting the boy he could not tell anything "I see, well then why don't we meet the boy?"

Lucie nodded and smiled happily "Oh! Yes we should he will be in his room. It was his eleventh birthday a few days ago so he must be holed up reading again."

(Room 13)

Dumbledore waited patiently outside of the room as Lucie spoke to Harry before walking in and studying the boy. He could not help but draw comparisons to the last time he met a similar boy. Harry sat by the window with a book not far away on a side table. He noticed the hoodie right away, the boy had the hood pulled up so the rabbit like extensions were made apparent. He also noticed the spark of intelligence those green eyes contained. He was sure that if the boy ever went to Hogwarts he would be destined for Ravenclaw merely from observing the books arranged neatly on a nearby bookcase. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he smiled at the forgotten Potter "Hello young man, my name is Professor Dumbledore. I am sure you read your letter from the Ministry. I am here to give you a demonstration of magic and explain about our world."

Harry raised an eyebrow behind his hood "So it was not a prank then? Could you prove that magic is real before we continue?"

Well, that was much more polite than Tom, internally separating the boy further from Riddle he whipped out his wand and transfigured the bed into a small housecat. He watched in amusement as the boy tried to hide his shock and awe at seeing magic for the first time. It always made his job worth it to expose children to the wonder of magic.

The boy looked at his wand appraisingly "I assume that is much harder than you made it look."

Dumbledore chuckled at that comment. Once again very different from Tom Riddle "indeed my boy that was an example of transfiguration, the art of transforming one object into another. It is one of the main subjects that any magic school teaches their students."

The young orphan clearly struggled to contain his questions before asking one that was on the forefront of his mind "What are the other subjects?"

Dumbledore smiled and began to explain the many intricacies of the Wizarding World. He explained the many branches of magic, the Ministry, the many magical schools, and some other common facts. After nearly half an hour of answering questions the headmaster posed one of his own "Now, I have learned from the Matron that you are interested in studying in an Asian country, specifically Japan. The best magic school in Japan is Kotodama. It is widely renowned as one of the best schools to learn about runes and defense against the dark arts."

Harry looked very interested in the school and read over some of the documents Dumbledore conjured on the different classes Kotodama offers to its students. Frowning slightly he looked up at the headmaster "But sir, I have no money to pay for this. The tuition costs for out of country students is far outside of the money that I have."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the boy "Do not worry, I will pay for your education."

The boy's surprise was clearly shown on his face as the headmaster chuckled "Do not worry my boy. I have more money than I know what to do with. Consider it an investment. I know you will do great things my boy. Great things indeed."

Harry nodded, lost for words but managed to say a small "Thank you." To the person who was fulfilling his lifelong dream.

Dumbledore said his farewells after giving him in depth instructions of where to go to Diagon Alley and the portkey station to get to Japan. There one of the school professors would pick him up and get him settled in the new country. As he left the orphanage the small smile that had stayed on his face throughout the entire discussion faded. He truly regretted what he was doing to the boy. His manipulations would cost him in the future he knew that clearly. But it was for the best. Paying for his education was the least he could do to repay his debt to the boy. He only hoped he would find happiness and peace within his new home.

How wrong, yet right he was.

 **AN: And that is it for the first chapter of my latest story. I am really excited for this. It has been on the back of my mind slowly forming forever. Now, there will be a few time skips in the story. The first one will be through his education years 1-7 until he is 17. I will have some flashbacks to how he meets Daichi but I do not want to make up a whole new HP series in Japan. Then I will get to the SMT DS2 arc. After that will be the HP arc with some Percy Jackson interwoven in. If you have any questions or recommendations, please let me know and I will answer you as soon as I can.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hibiki Kuze

**AN: Hello everyone. Time for the second chapter of the series. I would like to explain some of my thoughts on the wizarding world in general. In my opinion each country has a signature "magic" that they use. For example Africa would be Voodoo, America shamanism, and Japanese sealing. Then there are universal classes such as charms and potions. Since I am planning on basing Hibiki off of my own MC from DS2 he will use sealing to replicate some of the spells from the game. In the anime no one used magic per say other than Hibiki's dragon arm thing. Therefore this is how I will combine the two worlds together. I won't use any of the op spells such as divine spells or high level elemental spells. He will use spells such as physical and spell reflect.**

 **In the game I had my mc specialize in reflecting attacks with Tetrakarn (phy reflect) and Merakarn (magic reflect) and adding curses on top of that with high powered physical attacks from my demons. I will be using a similar strategy for my character.**

 **As for my other announcements, if enough people want a pairing in the story ill post a poll in the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **As for how you will know when they are speaking Japanese. I will italicize the letters if a person who does not speak Japanese is in the area. If it is a person who speaks Japanese talking to each other then it will just be regular dialogue. Just assume they are speaking in Japanese.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions or have a recommendation, I will be glad to hear it. With those announcements out of the way I will get to the story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Hibiki Kuze**

 **(London)(10 AM)**

Harry looked at the old pub that is supposed to be the entrance to Diagon Alley and could not help but feel skeptical. The building looked like it was falling apart. If it wasn't for the fact that people ignored it completely he would think there was nothing special about it. However those opinions abruptly changed upon entering the establishment. It was just as dirty on the inside, but for his first impression of the wizarding world he could not help but feel that the wizards were extremely lazy. He even saw a man in the corner using magic to stir his tea for him. He hoped the Japanese wizards proved to be more interesting than this lot.

Walking up to the counter he paused as he observed the so called owner of the place. How could a wizard let himself fall into such a wretched state? The man was completely bald and was missing more teeth in his mouth than he cared to count. Was the man so incompetent that he could not use magic to at least restore his teeth? Shaking off his inner rant he spoke to the man "Hello sir, could you please direct me to Diagon Alley?"

Tom looked at the boy who spoke and raised an eyebrow. The boy was clearly muggleborn but he would not judge. He nodded to the boy kindly "Yes, this way young man. I already directed a group of muggleborns earlier."

Harry followed the toothless man out to the back. Once again he felt a sense of disappointment. The entrance to the alley was in a dirty courtyard behind the building with trashcans littering the place. Couldn't they just vanish the bags with magic? He shook his head 'It seems that these wizards have no common sense at all. I can't wait to get to the bank and then head to Japan.'

He watched as Tom touched the bricks in a random pattern and the wall opened to reveal the alley. For once his impression of the alley was favorable. It looked like an old British market from the 1600s. However, his favorable impression was once again marred by the people in the alley. He was not one to criticize different culture but the robes that people wore looked like they belonged in the 1600s. Not to mention the hems of the robes dragged on the ground which could not be hygienic. Shaking his head in exasperation at the lack of sense these people had he began to explore the alley's many shops. His portkey was set to leave at noon so he had two hours to kill.

After he perused through some of the shops he made his way to Gringotts. Many of the businesses along the street selling magical wares for the population. He finally made his way to the end of the ally where the gleaming white building of Gringotts towered above the other buildings in the street.

He glanced briefly at the poem on the side of the building and felt it was more of a challenge to thieves than a warning to wizards. He doubted anyone in the crowd behind him would have any chance at all from stealing from a regular bank. Much less a magical one run by goblins. If they were anything like the goblins from all the video games, then they filled their bank with hundreds of traps and creatures. After entering the building he made his way to an empty bank teller and waited patiently for the goblin to finish writing and acknowledge him.

After a minute of waiting the goblin grunted and put down his pen and looked at the boy who actually waited instead of interrupting his work like many other wizards. The boy was dressed more like a muggle but he wouldn't judge, he often found muggles to be more reasonable "Can I help you?"

Harry nodded at the question and took out one of the two letters that Dumbledore wrote for him "Yes, Dumbledore is sponsoring me to attend school abroad. He told me to give you this letter to withdraw enough funds for my school supplies from his personal vault."

The goblin took the letter and put on a pair of reading glasses before looking at the letter critically. The signature had the proper magical properties of the headmaster so it was genuine. He raised an eyebrow as the letter went on to explain the situation. A British wizard wishing to attend school in Japan. He doubted the boy knew of the other nation's opinion of the British Wizarding world but he would not judge. The boy did not seem as arrogant as his kind so he may fit in another country. Looking up at the green eyed human he spoke "Very well, this letter requests the assigned amount of one thousand galleons every year before each semester of Kotodame. Is this correct?"

Silently shocked at the amount, if he was correct that would be about the equivalent of 200,000 Euros every year. It seems Dumbledore was correct when he claimed he had more money than he cared to count "Yes, that is correct."

The goblin nodded "Then I will transfer seven thousand galleons to a side account for you. You may extract to a limit of one thousand each year. Here is your first one thousand." The goblin accepted a small bag from a goblin walking by and handed it to the boy.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the small size and the goblin sighed before explaining "The wallet is charmed to have a direct link to your vault. Simply wish for the amount you want in the bag under the limit and they will appear. If that is all I need to return to my work."

Harry nodded "I see, thank you" The goblin didn't acknowledge his thanks and just made a shooing motion with his hand. Taking the hint he walked out of the bank with his money and began to make his way to the portkey station.

As he walked through the alley he noticed a small commotion near the bookstore. Glancing at the crowd of reporters he saw them interviewing a family of three. He recognized the family from a history book he purchased for reading. It seems the famous Potter family was shopping.

Time seemed to slow as the orphan glanced at the supposed "boy-who-lived." Coincidentally the kid looked at him at the same moment and their eyes met. Green eyes met hazel as he continued to walk down the street. The moment lasted for only a second before he couldn't see him anymore but he could not help but feel he was missing something as he continued walking down the road.

Unknown to him, but Hadrian Potter was thinking the same thoughts as he listened to his parents giving another interview.

(Ollivander's Wands)

The next thing on his list was to buy a wand. Dumbledore recommended that he buy a wand here since the owner of the shop is one of the most famous wand makers in the world.

He walked up to the shop and entered with the tinkling of bells sounding as he closed the door. He looked around the room and thought it looked slightly like a mix of a library with a shoe shop. The walls and shelves were lined with boxes that must contained wands. He could not even see the back of the store so he assumed that there must be hundreds of wands here. He could almost feel the magic thrumming through the walls of the place.

Suddenly the calm of the shop was interrupted as Ollivander himself slid on a ladder to the counter. The wandmaker observed his latest customer and gained a slightly knowing look in his eye "Ah, another customer. Here for your first wand I take it?"

Having jumped at the sudden entrance of the man, Harry nodded at the strange man. Ollivander went to the back of the shop and returned with a few boxes.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he noticed the boxes' labels were written in Kanji. The shop owner noticed and explained "I received a letter from Dumbledore that a student would be coming that is attending Kotodame. In light of this I decided to take some of the wands that I made from Asian materials.

And so they started testing the wands. Ollivander would have him hold a wand and give it a wave before immediately taking it from him after it did not give the reaction the old man was looking for. After twenty some odd wands, he gasped as he held a brown wand. He felt as if he found something that he did not know he was missing, such as a third arm. He wondered if this is how magic felt.

He observed the wand in his hand and noticed the grip of the wand looked like a winding tree limb that branched out in a lotus formation. The shaft of the wand emerging from the flower of the grip and extended another seven inches.

Ollivander took the wand from him gently and placed it in the box "Interesting, your wand is Cherry Blossom wood with the fur of an unknown magical creature."

Harry took the wand back out of the box and put it in a pocket in the sleeve of his hoodie. He looked at the wand maker and asked a question "Unknown magical creature?"

Ollivander nodded and explained "Yes. I found the fur in the forests of Japan in my youth. I could tell the fur was magical but not what type of creature it came from. Perhaps you can discover what creature that fur came from."

Harry nodded, and took the wand out and examined. They would do great things together. He left the shop after paying seven galleons for the wand

(Portkey Station)

Harry entered into a shop with miscellaneous items on shelves with the names of countries below them. The shop was empty except for a bored looking attendant behind a counter. Walking up to the man he spoke "Hello, I am here for my portkey to Japan at 1 PM."

The man did not even look up as he pointed to the far corner "Over there, place five galleons in the pouch and the portkey will activate in the next minute."

Slightly offended by the rude man he made his way over to the Japan portkey and placed five galleons in the sack and gripped the old newspaper. Soon he felt a jerking motion of his hand and he was violently transported across continents. It felt as if he was clinging to a life raft in a storm until his feet finally slammed back onto the ground.

(Japan: Ministry of Immigration and Visitation)

Harry stood up from where he landed and looked around. He was sitting on a circular platform in what appeared to be a golf ball looking room. He stood up and walked down out of the room to find himself in a waiting room with a sign above the receptionist's desk that stated this was the immigration office.

Taking out the second letter that Dumbledore gave him he approached the desk, behind which an Asian woman was typing on a computer. The lady looked up as he approached and smiled and spoke in Japanese "Hello young man, are you the one o clock appointment?"

He nodded and gave the woman the letter who read over it carefully. She was surprised a British wizard would want to attend school in Japan. Many wizarding countries saw the British as very isolationist and stuck in the middle ages. However the boy was highly recommended by the only British wizard other countries respected in this century. Looking up from the letter she spoke "So you wish to attend school in japan? That is rare for a wizard from Europe. Usually they prefer to go to their own schools."

Harry smiled and finally used his Japanese knowledge to good use "I only recently learned of my magic so I do not know much about the European wizarding world but I have always been fascinated by Japan so I decided to attend Kotodame."

The woman smiled and nodded, pleased with the explanation and pleasantly surprised the boy already knew Japanese without the help of a translation charm. She finished typing in his information and spoke "Very well, the letter already explained everything. Yesterday payment for an apartment was provided when you are not in school, so there is no worries about lodging. However, an official will be checking in on you every few days to make sure you are adjusting well."

Harry nodded, that was fine with him. He was very independent but a local would have more information on the area. The receptionist nodded and typed more information before conjuring a stack of documents for the new student to sign "Fill out the information on these documents. After you are finished your handler will come to take you to your apartment.

After filling out all the files he exited the area and took an elevator to the entrance of the Japanese Government building. The entrance of the Ministry was amazing to the British raised wizard. The building was styled to look like a feudal era castle with each building surrounding it opening to a different department. He walked through the courtyard slowly, taking it all in before he exited through the main gate of the compound. It felt as if he walked out a light waterfall as the gate turned into a door to a side door of a government building.

Shaking off his disorientation of being transported so suddenly he walked out of the alley he was in and saw a man smiling at him. Walking slightly cautiously to the man he spoke "Are you my guide?"

The brown haired man grinned at the boy "Yup! I am going to help you get adjusted to Japan and teach you some of our customs and history before school. But first things first! We will head to your apartment."

Harry smiled slightly at the energetic man and got into a black car along with the man as they drove through Tokyo. As the man drove he explained many of the hotspots of Tokyo, Non-magical or magical. He also explained how to get to Kotodame. It was amusing to him that the entrance to a magical school was in such a mundane location. But then again, their ministry was hidden near the National Diet Building so maybe it was normal.

As they neared his apartment the man continued "You know, my son is attending Kotodame this year as well! His name is Daichi. Maybe you two could become friends eh?"

Harry nodded politely and asked a question about the school "In Britain I read that Hogwarts is divided into four houses, is there something similar in Kotodame?"

His guide, who informed him that his name was Ichimoto, shook his head "No, the school is divided by year, not houses. However there are four clubs in the school that you can join. The clubs are the Azure Dragon, the Vermillion Bird, the black turtle, and the White tiger. Each club looks for certain types of students to join their groups. The dragons look for strength, the vermillion birds look for intelligence, the turtle looks for a hard work ethic while the white tiger looks for those who are wise."

Harry was interested in the groups and expressed his desire to know more with his next few questions "What do each club do?"

The man turned out of Tokyo and into a more residential district as he explained "Each group has their own activities they enjoy. However, I do know that each group have their own Quidditch teams. I myself was invited to the Black Turtles." Harry raised his eyebrow that he was invited instead of joined "You have to be invited to the groups?"

Ichimoto nodded "Indeed, after your first year the scouts of each club will approach students who they feel embody their group's morals and invite them. This is why how you act in your first year is very important. If you display signs of intelligence, you will be more than likely invited to the birds and so on."

Harry nodded as they pulled into a small apartment complex. After a short tour of the building Ichimoto explained that he lived in a house a few blocks away and that he would check up on him every other day until he picks him up for school on August 1st, which was only two weeks away.

He sighed as the man left a few groceries in the kitchen, the activities of today finally catching up with him. He was really going to attend a magic school. In Japan no less.

Ichimoto walked out of the small kitchen and prepared to leave but before he left he looked at the child he would be looking after "Oh, I almost forgot. What is your name?"

Harry looked at the man slightly confused before he realized he forgot to introduce himself. He was about to just say his name when he paused. He wanted a fresh start in this country so why not give himself a new name? It would let him fit in the country better at least. He looked into the man's kind eyes and smiled a bit before speaking,

"My name is Hibiki Kuze."

 **AN: And that's a wrap for chapter two! Next chapter he is off to Kotodame. If you have any questions or suggestions for the story feel free to review or PM me with any questions. Since I am finished with midterms in college I should start to publish chapters a bit faster than before.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kotodame Academy of Magic

**AN: Hello everyone. I couldn't update sooner due to a large project in one of my classes. But I managed to finish it and so on to more writing. I also will answer a few questions I saw on the comments since I now have enough to do so.**

 **TrickyFox: I am in no way a psychiatrist, but your best friend dying, a national terrorist dying due to your son, and then a drastic rise in social standing, would make anyone slightly insane.**

 **UsanMusho: I answered this in a PM but ill let everyone else know. I divide magic between the "higher" magic and "lower" magic. The magic from SMT is higher while wizarding magic is lower. Harry will use a wand for "lower" magic. So I guess I will change the summary to partially wandless.**

 **Kryuzei: Personally I think the anime went the worst route possible through the game. I won't do an exact Daichi route, but it will be similar.**

 **Guest: I am planning on just doing the Septriones for now.**

 **Thank you for your excellent questions, and now here is the story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Kotodame Academy of Magic**

The newly named Hibiki stared into the mirror, inspecting the school uniform. Unlike other magic schools Kotodame was a bit less strict with their uniform than the other magic schools. The students were required to wear a blue and white striped shirt and grey or blue pants, but other than that they were free to adjust the uniform to their liking. There was a special over coat for special occasions but from what he could tell, they would only be using it a few times over the years.

He had no issues with the uniform personally. He had been dreading wearing the robes he had seen in Britain. However, to his endless amusement, he discovered that almost every country outside of Europe had adopted a more stylish dress code. He had also learned that Europe was considered the magical equivalent of the Middle East to many countries. They had spawned some of the most dangerous dark lords in history and are known for their racism and backwards thinking. It amazed him that a magical community could be so backward.

He would have remained lost in his own thoughts if it was not for the front door of his apartment doorbell ringing. After opening his door he was greeted by the sight of his caretaker, Ichimoto and his son Daichi. He smiled at the duo, they had proven to be nice people in the past two weeks "Hello Ichimoto-san, Daichi-san."

Ichimoto smiled wide at seeing his ward "Hibiki-kun! It is so great to see you today. It is almost time to go to Kotodame! Are you all packed?"

Hibiki nodded, despite not showing it he was very excited for his first day of magic school. Daichi, who was wearing the standard uniform with the optional grey jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck. He had met Daichi over the past few weeks and they had become friends, much to the delight of Ichimoto. Focusing back on the sandy brown haired man he nodded and picked up the two expanded trunks that he had bought in the magic center of Tokyo "Yes, I am packed. What time do we have to be at Meiji Shrine?"

Ichimoto checked his watch "At noon, so we have two hours to get there."

Daichi smiled happily at his friend "I can't wait to go to Kotodame, I have been waiting forever for this!"

Hibiki could not help but smile slightly at the scarf wearing boy's enthusiasm "I agree, it will be exciting to learn about magic."

Daichi blanched at that "Oi Oi, don't talk about studying and learning before school even begins! I'm talking about meeting new people and having fun! Not that boring stuff."

He smiled and shrugged slightly "I am excited for that as well, but I am still new to magic and I want to discover all that I can."

Ichimoto smiled as Daichi started muttering about geniuses "We can continue this conversation in the car, Meiji is an hour's drive away after all."

Both boys stopped there bickering and smiled happily before they all piled into the car. Soon they were driving in Tokyo traffic and Hibiki could not help but look out the window, lost in thought. Ever since discovering he was magical he could not help but wonder if his parents were wizards as well. If he grew up in an orphanage he assumed they fell to Voldemort in Britain's most recent civil war. Perhaps he could find a way to discover who they are in the years that come.

(Meiji Shrine)

After an hour and half drive thanks to the heavy Tokyo traffic, the three final arrived at their destination. The Meiji Shrine marketed the entrance to Kotodame Academy. The institute was built by Emperor Meiji and his wife, Empress Shoken. After their deaths they built a shrine over the entrance to commemorate their service for the magical population. Eventually after the Statute of Secrecy was created, the shrine was used as a cover for the school.

Ichimoto had dropped them off after a long goodbye and the two new students stood before the hidden entrance to Kotodame. To an ordinary human the entrance would look like a very thick grove of trees with a sign that says to keep out. The barrier was enhanced by wards to encourage mundanes to leave the area alone. However to a witch or wizard, the entrance looked like a long path with large tori gates leading up to the school.

Hibiki and Daichi shared a glance as they began to move forward along the path. As they passed the first gate they gasped as the landscape changed from the forested region to a wide desert with another tori gate in front of them. He observed their surroundings "I read about this. This is the Trail of Many Horizons. The founder of the school carved runes into each gate to show a different landscape he found on his travels."

Daichi looked around as well as they approached the next gate "This is amazing, it feels as if I am really in the desert."

The two boys walked in silence as they passed landscape after landscape. They crossed a frozen plateau, walked through the streets of ancient cities, traversed beautiful caves until they finally arrived at their destination, Kotodame. They both gasped upon seeing the school for the first time. The school was styled similarly to the Forbidden City in China without the walls. Many small buildings were spread across the forest clearing surrounding the main building, which was styled to look like the Himeji Castle. 'Or,' thought Hibiki as he observed the massive castle 'The Himeji castle was styled after Kotodame.'

The two boys continued to stare in awe at the school until they heard a throat clearing behind them and they turned to see an old woman in a simple Kimono with flower designs. The woman was staring at them sternly before speaking "You two are newcomers I presume? All initiates are to gather in the central courtyard for a tour of the school and grounds. Dinner will be served at 6 which will be the same time the tour ends."

Hibiki nodded gratefully at the woman "Thank you, miss…?"

Taking the hint the woman introduced herself "My name is Akio Hana, the herbology teacher of the school. I also am the student counselor for the White Tiger group."

Hibiki and Daichi bowed politely "Thank you professor-san, my name is Hibiki and this is Daichi, I look forward to your class."

Akio stared at them for a few moments before smiling slightly "Yes, I hope you do well in my class. I cannot have imbeciles mucking up the gardens after all."

With a slight sweat drop they excused themselves and headed towards the main courtyard. Daichi shivered a bit as they walked away "I know about her, my dad told me to watch out in her class. She is very strict."

Hibiki thought about the woman they had just met and replied "Well, I'm assuming many magical plants are very delicate or dangerous, so she has to use a firm hand to prevent mistakes in the class."

Daichi simply shrugged as they made it to the central courtyard outside the large castle. A small group of students was standing near the stairs leading up to the large doors that marked the entrance to the castle. A man who Hibiki guessed to be in his early 50s was ticking names off a clipboard as he observed all of the newcomers. After a few more students arrived the board disappeared and he spoke to the group "Welcome all new students! My name is Aoi Hikaru, the charms teacher of Kotodame. I will be giving you a tour of the school as well as many of the facilities in the grounds. But before we begin is there any questions that anyone wishes to ask?"

Several students raised their hands and Aoi answered each of them with nods and encouragements to the students. Eventually Hibiki decided to raise his hand and ask a question, when the professor pointed to him he spoke "When will be able to take classes on sealing?"

Aoi smiled happily that someone was apparently taking interest in the art of sealing and answered the question "In your second year you are given the option to take additional courses. You can decide to switch between then and your third year, where you will be locked into the class or classes of your choice." Hibiki nodded, he was very interested in sealing, especially after witnessing the Trail of Many Horizons. He may buy some books over the summer to study for the practice.

After he finished answering the students' questions he took them on the tour of the school. They visited all of the classrooms for charms, transfiguration, potions, alchemy, mathematics, defense against the ill intent, and history. After the classrooms they visited the Library which took up an entire wing of the castle by itself. They also visited the great hall were they would be meeting later for the headmaster's speech. Eventually they walked outside and visited the facilities on the grounds. They visited two of the green houses, the Quidditch field, the various dorms, and several other interesting sites.

Eventually they were allowed to explore on their own until 6. Hibiki decided to explore the Library while Daichi explored the grounds some more.

(6 PM – Great Hall)

The great hall was a very large room that had stained glass mosaics on the windows that lined the walls. Each colored glass window depicted a scene from the School's creation. Four long tables were set up for the students with a table facing them for the teachers. Each table had the colors of their respective animal. Gold for the Dragons, Green for the turtles, Red for the Birds, and White for the tigers. Undetermined students were allowed to sit anywhere but after joining a club the member had to sit at their respective animal's table. He decided to sit at the white tiger table alongside Daichi.

Eventually after everyone was seated the teachers walked into the hall and each sat at the end table. All the students then stood up, with the new students copying them and bowed to the Headmaster as she walked past. The headmaster was beautiful. She wore an ornate white kimono with no designs. The woman had long flowing dark hair and amber eyes. Hibiki was surprised that she looked to be in her late twenties, much younger than he was expecting.

Daichi whispered in his ear "I've heard about her, Akira Megumi, youngest headmaster in the world at the age of 27. She is known as the best seal master in the world and is the descendant of an emperor." Hibiki looked at the headmaster with new respect, to earn a title of Headmaster at such a young age meant she had to be a genius."

Akira smiled at the gathered students before beginning her speech "Welcome everyone to a new year of Kotodame Academy. If this is your first year I welcome you to our institution, if you are a returning student then I welcome you back. I hope we have a very productive year. Last year our graduate students earned us the position of third in the world in terms of scores. I know all of you will work hard to maintain and help raise our position in the world."

Hibiki turned to Daichi "Global standing? I did not know the magical world had any statistics for their schools."

Daichi whispered back as Akira continued to provide encouragements and praises for the school and the future "It was very recently implemented by the ICW. I don't know any real specifics but I do know that the only countries above us are the United States and Turkey."

Hibiki thought about that for a few seconds before refocusing on the speech "Now, I know all of you are hungry so let the feast begin!"

The doors of the great hall opened once more and hundreds of dishes flew into the room supported by what appeared to be creatures made out of paper. Hibiki studied one that put a platter of Sushi before them, it really was made out of paper. He recognized it from one of his textbooks. A shikigami that was made by giving paper sentience with sealing. It was amazing that the school had this many in active service.

Eventually all the dishes were placed before them and Hibiki was able to observe everything that was being served and felt his mouth water. There was many Asian dishes such as roast duck, tempura, sushi, shishimi, miso soup, udon soup, and many others.

Since it was his first day here he decided to sample a bit of everything. Everything was delicious and he could not help but eating more than he usually did. Eventually as everyone sated their hunger conversation broke out. Many of the new students began discussing their families. Hibiki learned that though there was barely any classism in Japan, purebloods still had a distinct advantage of having more knowledge of the wizarding world than there mundane-born classmates. However he was relieved that they were not much further ahead in terms of magical ability or schoolwork. All he would have to do to catch up was study on Wizarding customs and traditions.

He also learned that there was many more half-bloods than purebloods. He assumed this was because of the thinner barriers between wizards and mundanes. He once again shook his head at the foolishness of his native country. The more he learned about it the less he wanted to ever return. Japan was not perfect, but it was certainly further ahead than the Europeans.

Eventually after finishing dinner a prefect came over with all of the new students and motioned for them to follow. The prefect explained where they would be sleeping on the way through the grounds "You all will be sleeping in the dorm for new students. As you are evaluated for which club would be best suited for you, you will move to your assigned dorm in your second year." They made their way to a spacious building that looked a bit like a traditional Inn. It was two to a room so he and Daichi quickly claimed a room for themselves and dropped down on the beds exhausted.

Daichi commented from the bed across from his "What a day eh?"

Hibiki didn't speak but stared at the ceiling of his room, simply absorbing what everything happened during the day. His life had changed so suddenly over the past few weeks. He had gone from a simple orphan to a wizard in a matter of days. He could not help but wonder if his parents would be proud of him. He knew they had to be dead so he hoped they were watching over him in the afterlife.

After losing himself in his thoughts he finally responded to his roommate "It certainly will be an adventure."

Little did he know that the true adventure would not occur until his seventh year of Kotodame.

(Seven Years Later)

A tall teenager leaned against the railings as he fiddled with his phone. He had just finished with his NEWTS and was waiting for his friend to arrive.

Eventually he heard "Hey Hibiki!"

He looked up past his hood and smiled, his blue and green eyes glowing slightly.

 **AN: And done with the third chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed how I made the school. I had several opinions in my head that I sorted through. I almost made the school look like Howls Moving Castle but I did not think that would make for a good learning environment. Anyway, next chapter will have a bunch of flashbacks for the past seven years. If you have any questions or a recommendations you can PM me or post it in the review. I hope everyone has a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**AN: Greetings everyone. Time for the fourth chapter of this series. I noticed a mixed opinion of me time skipping past most of the 7 years of Hibiki's schooling. This chapter will be mostly made up of flashbacks through the seven years. I am sorry to those that wanted a full series of Hibiki's journey through Kotodame but I simply do not have the time to make a whole other HP series though the 7 years of school. I have seen many great fanfics that draw out an arc so long that I simply lose interest. Anyway now that's out of the way ill answer some of the questions or reviews I saw in the comments.**

 **Guest: I do know that Japan has much more public transport than the U.S. but It is also the capital of Japan. Any capital of a major country would have a lot of traffic to deal with.**

 **Kryuzei: I am not going to put much focus on many of my Ocs except for a select few. I also have been waiting for a HP/DS2 fanfiction for a long time. I eventually just got fed up with waiting and decided to write my own.**

 **RebelliousOne – Hibiki is anti-social in his youth because he was much smarter than his contemporaries, this caused him to make habits that made people stay away from him. The hood was one way to keep people from talking to him. He is not a magical creature per say, but he is different than the normal witch or wizard. As for the pairing, I will post a poll at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyway with those out of the way I'll get to the entire point you have clicked on this link, the story!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Memories**

It had been seven long years since Hibiki first walked through the Trail of Many Horizons. He had not made many friends during his stay at the school but his bond was Daichi was still as strong as ever. His first year in school was an interesting experience. Since learning he was from Britain many of the other students were wary of him from day one. He was used to this isolation from his orphanage and high school years so he coped with it easily.

He quickly learned he was a quick study in magic as he was in his mundane studies. As he continued to perform above average he drew the attention of the White Tiger Club, the club that specialized in intellect. He remembered his first meeting with the student head of the White tigers. It had certainly been one of his more memorable experiences.

(Flashback)

An 11 year old Hibiki was walking alongside Daichi as they exited their Defense against the Ill-Intent class. He found it interesting that the name was different than what Dumbledore had told him. It turned out that there was a division of opinions concerning the class. The argument was whether or not students should learn to defend against both dark and light magic, or just dark magic and creatures. Many countries, especially the European countries, refused to believe that "light" magic could harm and removed that portion of the curriculum. Japan was one of the countries that believed that both sides of magic could harm and created countermeasures to all forms of magic.

The professor demonstrated how Wingardium Leviosa could be just as harmful as the Avada Kedavra. He demonstrated this by levitating a rock over a spider and letting it fall, crushing the insect. It proved his point if someone used the levitating spell on a boulder, and dropped it on a human instead of insect…the results would definitely be the same.

As he was still contemplating the ramifications of there being no boundary between light and dark magic a voice broke him from his thoughts "Kuze-san! There you are." Turning around he saw a tall Asian teenager with glasses.

The older student shook his hand before speaking "My name is Ootori Kyoya, I am the student councilor for the white tiger club. I keep files of all the new students and you are the one that stands out the most to me."

Hibiki sweat dropped at that admission. Many people would consider that creepy, if not downright stalking. But this was one of the higher ups in the food chain of the school so he had to be polite "Greetings Kyoya-san. It is good to know I have been making a favorable impression."

Kyoya nodded self-righteously, "Good, see that you continue to impress and you will go far. I will be keeping an eye on you."

His sweat drop only grew as the counselor walked away, what a strange person.

(End Flashback)

At the end of his first year he had passed first in his year and was quickly picked up by the white tigers while Daichi was picked up by the Green Turtles. While Daichi was definitely one of the smartest people in his year, he was one of the harder working students, which earned him the attention of the turtles. They still kept in touch though and found time in between classes and club activities to talk and play games.

Over the summer he spent most of his time studying sealing. He had found a few books on the subject in the bookstore for beginners, but it seemed that the higher level stuff was kept under lock and key in the school. It made sense since Japan did not want foreigners to steal their secret techniques. He wondered what Britain specialized in. When he researched the topic he found that Britain once was renowned for their sword magic. Knights would channel great amounts of magic into their swords to increase their battle effectiveness. However over the past few centuries the people no longer needed such magic and it became less and less used.

He quickly learned that sealing for beginners was more of learning how to draw, write, and paint with perfect consistency. There were many examples and warnings in the book how many people had injured or killed themselves by making a mistake in a seal. There was even one mention of a guy who made a mistake in a storage seal and ended up creating a technique that kept sending him to alternate dimensions. His name was Zelretch or something similar. They had never seen him since.

As they started their second year they had the option of choosing two of the extra classes to learn about before their third year. The options were broad and covered many topics. Some of the options were sealing, healing, HexTech, and Care of Magical Creatures. He had chosen to study Sealing and Hextech technology. Hextech technology was a relatively new field of study. It became an official field of study after a company in America found a way to combine magic and technology so that gadgets such as cell phones not only work in magic saturated environments, but flourish. Magic gadgets have advantages such as never running out of power in magical environments, and never losing their signal. After that breakthrough the floodgates had opened and everyone was infusing technology with magic. Only five years later, it became an official field of study. He was interesting in eventually creating his own gadgets so he signed up for the class.

He was disappointed when he realized that the second year classes for the subjects was mainly sitting in on several of the upper year classes to see what they would be doing in the future. He remembered the first lecture he sat on for the sealing class and smiled fondly, it definitely encouraged him to make his decision to become a seal master.

(Flashback)

Hibiki sat in the third year class for Sealing and examined their teacher. She appeared to be of Indian descent and wore a purple cheongsam. He also noticed she had a tattoo of a coiled serpent around one of her legs. The professor bowed to the class before addressing them "Greetings everyone. My name is Karma, the sealing teacher here at Kotodame. Before I begin my lecture I will give each and every one of you a warning. Only one percent of this class will graduate." Every student in the class broke out into angry whispering at those words. Many of them felt insulted at the very implication that they could not learn this subject. Hibiki did not comment or mutter at this as he felt that she was right. From what he had learned over the summer, sealing was one of the hardest things you could learn.

Karma's eyes made contact with each one of her students, silencing each of their protests with a simple look before speaking again "The art of sealing is arguably one of the most powerful styles of magic to master, but also one of the most difficult. The slightest brushstroke could be the difference between a storage seal and an explosion that could level this entire school."

The class gulped at that and Karma's eyes hardened before continuing "If you stay and learn under me I can teach you to wield unimaginable power, discover infinite mysteries, explore unknown horizons. But you must be willing to put your life on the line every day for the merest fraction of this power."

The entire class sat enraptured with her words as she paced in front of her blackboard and her words grew more passionate "To be a seal master you walk with death. I say that only one percent of you will pass, but I am not simply talking of you dropping out. There will be deaths in this class. I have buried many students who made mistakes. I tell each and every one of you now. If you are not one hundred percent dedicated to this class LEAVE!"

The class was silent for a moment as they stared in stunned silence as there teacher simply stared at them hard. Eventually students began to leave the class in droves. More and more students lost their will to continue until only a third of the class remained.

Hibiki clasped his fingers together and rested his elbows on the desk, he had signed up to this class to learn sealing and he would be damned if he stopped now, regardless of the consequences.

Karma smiled as she observed the remaining students "No one else? Then I welcome you to first year sealing. Follow my instructions to the letter or I will not be responsible if an outer realm creature eats you alive."

(End Flashback)

He smiled fondly at the memories he shared with his teacher. As he rose through the years of his sealing class he learned that the art of sealing was one of the hardest thing he ever would learn. After seven years he had only managed to make one personal seal to pass his NEWTS.

It was in his third year that he finally got around to trying to discover who his parents were. He had bought a few books on wizarding families in Britain as well as birth reports in mundane hospitals. He had found quite a few Peterson families, and even quite a few Harrys. However none of them matched his birth date or the parents looked nothing like him. The only one that slightly matched was a wizard named Harry Potter born in October, but the report from St. Mungo's said that he died in infancy. Besides, Lily and James Potter were still alive.

He eventually decided to ask Dumbledore in one of his monthly letters. Since Dumbledore payed for his education he decided to write letters to the old man telling him of his progress and how he was fairing. He also had the chance to ask Dumbledore plenty of questions about why Wizarding Europe was so far behind the other countries in the world. He was rather unsurprised to learn that in many of the European countries the governments were stagnated with Pure-blood wizards that were perfectly content with things remaining the same, as long they were in a position of power.

Similarly to the Jews of Nazi Germany, they suppressed half and mundane witches and wizards until they either accepted low paying positions or left the country. Unfortunately for Europe many of these out casted witches and wizards had revolutionary ideas on magic. Many modern advances were made from muggle born and half-bloods who had a fresh and unique look on magic.

Eventually, Britain and the rest of Europe simply stagnated until they were just re-using old ideas and never progressing. Dumbledore had tried to change this, but it was hard to change an entire population that did not want to change.

After exhausting his resources to find out who his parents were he sent a letter to Dumbledore asking if he knew or had heard of his parents only to be disappointed when Dumbledore said that he did not know who his parents were.

After the knews that his parents must have never gone to Hogwarts or had not birthed him in Britain he simply put it on the back of his mind and did not focus on it and instead returned his attention to his school work.

In his fourth year he began to notice his vision was blurring. According to the school nurse he was becoming short sighted. Repairing one's eyesight magically or mundane was incredibly expensive. He bought himself a pair of glasses but discovered he hated them instantly and contacts were not much better.

He went to a specialist magic doctor and was shocked to learn that there was a large buildup of magic behind his eyes. It was a common disease that affected magically strong wizards with no known cure. The disease was known as Magic Lock, where with enough build up your own magic could block off a function of your body. Apparently he had enough of a buildup of magic in his eyes that they were beginning to deteriorate.

He could simply not accept the fact that he would turn blind so he turned to the only field of magic that could save his eyesight.

Sealing.

He studied relentlessly to find a solution to his problem, advancing his sealing knowledge to someone nearly twice his age. His other grades suffered but he could have cared less. He finally found one solution, to create a use for the buildup of magic behind his eyes. This meant he would have to create a sealing array that ran on magic connected to his eyes. Ironically it was one of the first seals that he learned that turned out to be the solution. It was a simple array that repelled physical or magic that touched it. He altered it slightly so that anything that was in his field of vision that he could identify as solid or magic would be reflected.

He remembered all too well when he did the sealing.

(Flashback)

In an abandoned basement of Kotodame Hibiki stood naked in the middle of a large sealing array. The center of the circle was connected to tattoos he painted on to his skin that eventually interwove to surround his eyes. The slightest mistake could incinerate his eyes or worse.

He breathed deeply before stretching his hands out.

He closed his eyes and channeled magic into the circle.

There was a blinding flash of light before he passed out.

(End Flashback)

He had woken up an hour early with his vision improved to what it was before. He had also found that his right eye had turned blue with the pupil much smaller than before. Unfortunately that was not the only side effect. Everything he tried to touch would repel away from him when he tried to grab onto them. It had taken an entire summer for him to finally gain some control of his ability, and it was not until the end of his fifth year that he finally mastered his new ability. He learned to repel physical and magic attacks back at his opponent at a moment's notice. There were weaknesses to the ability however, he could only repel things less than a certain weight or magical strength, and he could only repel things in his vision, so his back was always exposed unless he shielded it himself with his magic.

Regardless of its weaknesses he had managed to turn his almost debilitating disease into one of his greatest strengths.

He had tried to keep his new ability but in his sixth year it was a losing battle as his teacher, Karma, was on to him easily. Once she had discovered what he did, he was sent to the headmaster's office for the first time.

(Flashback)

Professor Karma and Hibiki walked in silence as they made their way to the headmaster's office. He could not tell what his sealing professor was thinking. She had called him back after class and removed the glasses he was using to cover up his discolored eye and simply told him to come with her to the headmaster's office. Eventually they arrived at the entrance hall. Karma approached a landscape painting and put her hand on it. After a few moments there was a clicking sound and a hidden passageway opened.

Karma stood to the side and gestured for him to go "The headmaster is waiting."

Hibiki nodded and climbed the stairs, He was very apprehensive about his meeting with Megumi. From what he knew of her, she was very strict and brought Kotodame to the top ranks of the schools in her first year in office. She was one of the best sealers in Japan and would know in an instant what he did to his eyes. He could only hope that he does not get in trouble for practicing sealing without supervision.

(Headmaster's Office)

He knocked on the door to the office and he heard a distinctly female voice call "Come in." He walked inside and had to stop to observe the office of the headmaster, or headmistress in this case. The office was circular in design and was surrounded in book cases filled with many texts and scrolls. He glanced outside the windows and the sealing only to see images of space. He assumed the office used the same seals as the trail to the school. He halted his observations and returned his attention to the headmistress, she was standing by the window with her hands clasped behind her back. Before he could speak the headmistress spoke up "I am known as one of the brightest prodigies in seal work in the past century. I was mastering seventh level seals by the time I was ten. However, this was with the aid of the finest tutors that existed in the country as well as access to the best sealing resources in Japan. Imagine my surprise when a mundane-born student after only three years of study not only cures a terminal illness, but create a unique sealing array without any of the advantages I mentioned previously."

Hibiki remained silent as he knew the cat was out of the bag. He knew that putting seals on humans was heavily frowned upon for the great amount of things that could go wrong. The last person to attempt to put a seal on himself exploded, taking out an entire city block with him. He could not say anything in his defense and simply responded "I was desperate."

Megumi nodded as she continued to stare out into space "It is said that in times of great distress we find in ourselves the power to achieve amazing feats. However, there is also a time when one must accept the inevitable. While you were trying to hide the fact that you attempted to break one of the highest rules in sealing. The seal you used on yourself is simple, yet brilliant."

Harry remained silent contemplating what to say. On one hand the headmistress was impressed by his seal, on the other he had broken one of the largest unspoken laws in sealing "I have no excuse other than I did not think of the potential consequences."

Megumi nodded "I see, but I have to wonder, if you are this good with seals on your own, I wonder what you would do with a proper teacher?"

Hibiki frowned "Proper teacher? Professor Karma has been teaching us all very well."

The headmistress waved her hand annoyingly "Yes she is a competent teacher. But she can only teach what the ministry allows you to learn. Which is only five percent of the amount of known seals. It takes an apprenticeship to be able to truly learn seals."

Hibiki's breath caught in his throat as he thought of the implications of being chosen as the headmistress's apprentice. It would raise his status in society to the height of many of the pure-blood nobles. But it would also put many expectations on him as the apprentice of such a well renown witch such as Akira.

He was torn out of his thoughts when Akira turned to him, her face serious "Hibiki Kuze do you accept to be my apprentice until you graduate from this school?"

Hibiki knew he could not pass this up and nodded.

His path to becoming a seal master had begun.

(End Flashback)

Despite them both agreeing not to make a big deal out of his apprenticeship the news that the infamous headmaster of Kotodame School of magic had taken an apprenticeship spread like wildfire. In days he had gone from being a relatively unknown mundane born to one of the most famous students in the school.

However other than his sudden fame and having to deal with people who wanted to leach off his apprenticeship, his 6th year was relatively normal. He only had the addition of Kira's lessons in addition to his main subjects.

He had also had to study for his NEWTS in his sixth year, much to Daichi's horror. They had studied relentlessly for the final tests that would decide if they could follow the jobs of their dreams. The exams were challenging but he was well prepared for them and was fairly certain he had done well.

He left the exam hall and walked out of Kotodame back into Tokyo. After NEWTS all students were given a week off before they held the end of term feast so he and Daichi had planned to go to Shibuya for the day.

As he walked down the path of Many Horizons he could not help but feel a chill go down his spine. Something big was going to happen soon. He was sure of it. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a shout from behind him "Heeeey, Hibiki!"

Turning around he spotted Daichi running up to him waving, he smiled and put his worries to rest. Everything would be fine.

 **AN: And that's that for the fourth chapter of this story. That was really hard to think of the most important scenes from each year that I could think off. Now before anyone says something along the lines of "How can magic build up be incurable you moron or something I want to say this. Magic can be manipulated easily outside the body through the use of spells. But I think that it is very hard to manipulate magic that is already inside your body, que wandless magic being so hard to use. Same principle with magical buildup, they can't remove the energy because they can't syphon it off.**

 **Anyway I promised a poll on who you would like to see for the pairing in this story and here it is. I tried to get an even number of SMT characters and HP characters.**

 **Fumi Kanno**

 **Makoto Sako**

 **Kira Megumi**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **I will end the pole at the end of the DS2 arc so you have plenty of time to make your decision. You can only pick one, but you can state your opinion of why your second pick would also be a good choice. If you have any questions or want a bio of each person simply pm me or ask for one in the reviews and ill post it in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dubhe

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the 5** **th** **chapter in the series. I received a lot of positive feedback on this story and no flamers yet so I'm feeling good. I also made it to silver three in LoL from bronze 5 so I am very happy. Anyway I have been getting some questions regarding my picks on potential pairings with Hibiki. At the end of the chapter I'll give a brief bio on each (though Wikipedia has much more information just saying).**

 **Anyway, ill answer some of the questions from the reviews:**

 **Arawn D. Draven – Thank you for your comment and I do hope that a DS2 character will be picked but I really like Daphne, Hermione, and Luna as characters as well. They will play roles in the series but I wanted to give readers a chance to vote if one of them will be more than just friends.**

 **JDS62 – I may do a few more flashbacks but definitely not at Naruto's level. I would help you kill me if I did lol.**

 **Cerxer1 – Kira Megumi is the only OC I am having as a potential pairing. She is not from DS2 but she will play a major role in this arc so I included her in there. I looked at the other DS2 females aside from Fumi and Makoto and felt that none of them would mesh well with Hibiki's personality.**

 **Kryuzei – I considered Otome but lets face it, she is way too kind and has way too much a bright personality to get together with Hibiki.**

 **Thanks again for such positive responses to my story, I hope I continue to meet everyone's expectations. But enough of that, time to get to the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Trials of Existence**

 **Dubhe**

(Shibuya – Tokyo)

Hibiki sighed as he sipped from his coffee, he and Daichi had spent the day in Shibuya, shopping and celebrating the end of their NEWTS. They had stopped in a coffee shop before they took a train back to Meiji Shrine.

Daichi took a deep gulp of his coffee before breathing loudly "Maan! Those exams were hard. I am sure glad those are over."

Hibiki nodded in agreement as the scarf wearing teenager continued "I just don't know what I want to do you know? An auror sounds cool but there are so many other options."

Hibiki responded "Yeah….I think I want to become a seal master under Megumi-sensei but I am not sure what to do after that. There are many opportunities for a seal master after all."

Daichi frowned, contemplating the future before shaking his head "We should not be thinking of this now! We just finished our exams! Hey hey! Have you heard of the new phone AP?

Hibiki looked at Daichi curiously "New AP?

Daichi nodded enthusiastically and began clicking on his phone before showing it to his companion "Tadaa! Nicaea!"

Hibiki blinked and focused on the phone in front of his face "Nicaea?"

Daichi began clicking on his phone while explaining "Yeah, a couple of people at school was talking about it. You can subscribe and it will send you pictures of your death in normal situations. There are even some rumors that people had gotten a death video right before their actual deaths!"

Hibiki frowned, after being exposed to the magical world it wouldn't be far out there for Nicaea to actually have predicted their deaths but he could not think of how other than divination, which could not be transmitted across electronics. He knew logically it had to be harmless but he could not help but feel a bit of apprehension as he stared at his small icon on the website.

(One hour later – Shibuya Station)

Hibiki and Daichi stood in the subway, waiting for their train to arrive. Daichi fidgeted impatiently before turning to Hibiki "Hey, did you hear about the game that is coming out in a couple of weeks…,woah!"

Hibiki blinked as Daichi suddenly grew a bit red as he stared at a girl down the platform. He raised an eyebrow as his friend was nearly drooling. He poked his shoulder before speaking "Oi, Daichi. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Daichi turned to Hibiki incredulously "Ugh man! Can't you see that girl over there! That is Io Nitta, a girl from our year. She is just so hot!"

Hibiki turned to inspect the girl before looking back at Daichi "She doesn't look that hot, and it is rather cool down here."

Daichi face palmed before rounding on his longtime friend "Oi! You know what I mean!"

Hibiki frowned a bit, what else could he have meant? He turned back to look at the clock and saw the train arrived in 10 minutes. He sighed before turning back to Daichi "So, about that game-" He was interrupted by a beeping noise from their phones, signaling they just received mail.

He took out his phone and saw it was from Nicaea. Daichi also received an email from Nicaea and exclaimed "Wow! A death video already! This should be good!"

Hibiki frowned and clicked the play button and was shocked by how real the video was. Instead of a cartoon like he was expecting, it showed his and Daichi's death via train derailment in vivid detail. Daichi looked a bit ill before speaking "Hey…this is a bit more than I was expecting…"

Hibiki looked worriedly at his phone before he could hear the train coming down the tunnel. Daichi also looked worried as they could not help but realize they were standing in the exact spot of their deaths when the train entered the station. He looked at Daichi and spoke "Do you want to exit the platform?"

Daichi shivered "Y-yeah, this is creeping me out."

Before they could move a massive earthquake shook the underground subway and they could hear the screeching of train tracks. Hibiki widened his eyes as suddenly the train was falling on top of them 'The video came true!" Before the subway car could slam into the two he focused on the train and the train seemed to halt but he was visibly struggling 'It is too heavy, I can't hold it for long.'

His barrier broke and everything turned black.

(?)

Hibiki groaned as he heard a female sounding voice from above him "Hey! You alive there! Wake up!" Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with a rather strange female in with rabbit ears.

He frowned as he remembered what had just happened "Am I dead?"

The woman shook her head cheerily "Nope! But you are close though! I have to ask, do you want to live?" Hibiki frowned, of course he wanted to live.

As if reading his thoughts the woman put a hand on her chin "Why do you want to live though?"

He wanted to say there was more things he had to do before he died but he knew that would be the expected answer. If this was a test he wanted to make sure he passed. He contemplated his reason for living before responding "My friends need me."

The rabbit eared woman smiled happily "Good answer! My name is Tia and were going to have a great journey together! If you need me just access Nicaea. I hope you survive!"

Before he could ask what she meant everything turned black once more.

(Shibuya Station)

Hibiki opened his eyes once more to see a large dog like creature was holding up the train, preventing it from crashing into them. Beside him Daichi yelled out "What the hell is that thing!"

Io Nitta, who he just realized was right beside them screamed as the beast shoved the train backwards, crashing into the other side of the platform.

The beast, who he vaguely recalled looked suspiciously like a youkai, advanced upon him. However he was not a helpless civilian and whipped out his Lotus tree wand and cast multiple piercing curses at the beast.

The youkai roared in pain before swinging his club down at the student. Hibiki focused his power around his eyes and the club reflected, hitting the dog man in the head and Hibiki twirled around and brought his wand in a slashing motion, slicing off the beast's head in a spray of blood.

Hibiki turned to his two fellow Kotodame students worriedly "Are you two okay?"

Daichi was almost in shock as he pointed to the now headless demon "Oi, Oi, Oi, Are WE okay!? You just cut the head off a demon man!"

Nitta seemed to be calming down slightly "T-thank you for saving us…um?"

Hibiki took the hint and told her their names "I am Hibiki, this is Daichi."

Io nodded "I see, thank you Hibiki for saving us."

He shook his head "No problem, but we should get out of here. I don't know if there are any more of those creatures."

His two companions nodded and they exited the subway.

(Shibuya)

The three students stared in shock at what was once the pristine center of the Shibuya shopping district. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in the middle of the city. Windows were broken, people were walking around panicked, and disaster relief officials were already securing the area.

Io put her hand to her mouth in shock as she exclaimed "Did that earthquake cause all of this?!"

Hibiki looked at the officials in yellow outfits before walking over to the woman who appeared to be in charge "Hey, we came from the subway, what happened here?"

The woman looked at him "That is classified for now. You say you came from the subway, did you see anything down there?"

He frowned at that information. Such a public disaster should not be classified by the government, unless they were involved somehow. He knew the Japanese government was somewhat aware of the magical side of Japan but he decided to lie to the woman "The train derailed but that was all we saw."

The official nodded "I see, thank you. You should get clear, we will be blocking off this area soon." Hibiki frowned again "Alright." He walked back to his group to explain the situation.

Once he got there he noticed Daichi and Io looked frustrated at their phones "What is the matter?"

Daichi responded irritably "Our phones are not working, we can't get any service." Io nodded in agreement.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, there phones were magically reinforced. It was nearly impossible for them to go out of service. He looked at his own phone and saw that he was also disconnected. He frowned, only a very powerful event could have caused their phones to disconnect. He looked at his companions and spoke "We should get moving, since the trains are down we have to cross the bridge to get back to Kotodame."

Io and Daichi nodded and they began to make their way.

(After walking several blocks)

Daichi grumbled as they continued to walk back to the school "Ugh, I can't walk another step!"

Hibiki frowned "Aren't you on the Quidditch team? You should have more stamina than both of us."

Daichi blanched at looking weak "Er, haha, Quidditch really doesn't train your legs. Why don't we just take a short break before continuing?"

Hibiki was about to respond before a commotion down the road caught their attention. They turned to see a small group of people poking at a strange creature. He could not recognize it from any animal he had studied over the years and that worried him greatly.

Io looked worriedly at the creature "What is that thing? I have never seen anything like it."

The people continued to poke the strange being before it's top part suddenly expanded twice its original size. One girl poked it again laughing "What is this thing?"

The beast expanded again and seemed to hiss ominously and Hibiki felt his eyes widen "Hey! Get back from that thing!"

The girl looked at him in annoyance "Hey, don't shout you idio-…" The girl's response was cut off as the creature's balloon like top exploded, killing everyone who was around the beast.

Hibiki didn't need to look at his companions to know they were horrified. He could only hope the being killed itself after its apparently self-destructive technique.

His hopes were unmet hopever as the smoke cleared to reveal the cone like portion of the demon damaged. As they stared a new bubble rose from the cone and began expanding again.

Hibiki yelled to his companions as the thing approached "Run!"

They scattered as the demon once again exploded.

(District near Meiji Shrine)

Hibiki and Io panted as they lost the creature. He wiped his forehead before looking at his female companion "That was close, right Daichi…Daichi?" The scarf wearing boy was nowhere in sight.

Io frowned "Did he get separated during the explosion?"

Hibiki nodded "He must have. We need to search for him." They would have begun randomly searching before a beeping noise alerted them to receiving an e-mail "What? I thought we were disconnected?"

They took out their phones and both of their faces paled as they saw the death video of Daichi being killed outside the entrance to Kotodame. Io looked shaken as she stared at the image "What do we do?"

Hibiki looked determined before he turned to the hill where he could see the Meiji temple "We rescue him."

(Meiji Temple)

Hibiki and Io ran up the steps as fast as they could until they reached the temple, Daichi was backing away from a woman in a pure white garb. The ground around her was turning to ice. He shouted to gain the attention of the woman away from Daichi, and to alert his friend that they had arrived "Oi! Daichi! We have come to help!"

Daichi looked relieved to see them but the woman only chuckled "You wizards are always so arrogant. Do you really think your paltry magic will even be able to scratch me!?"

Hibiki frowned and took out his wand from his wrist holster "One way to find out, Bombarda!" The area surrounding the ice witch exploded, leaving a plume of smoke behind. He stared at the plume of smoke and scowled when it revealed that the witch was in pristine condition.

The woman chuckled before grinning ferally "Please, you think you can harm me with such weak magic? I will show you real magic! Bufu!" Hibiki pushed Io behind him and actiated his shield to reflect the dozens of icicles that almost impaled them. The icicles stopped right before him, he could not help but gulped as he stared at a pointed spear right before his eye. He pulsed his shield and all of the icicles were repelled back at the woman.

The ice demon could not dodge and was impaled by the spears. However she merely smiled and the ice merged with her, dealing no damage "Did you honestly believe my own element would harm me?"

Hibiki scowled, he could reflect the attacks that she sent at them but they would not do any damage to her. He could perhaps seal her but he would need much more time than what they had. He racked his brains for anything that would work before he heard his phone beeping again. He glanced at his phone and saw Nicaea had activated but it looked different, it showed a complete load the outline of what appeared to be a tiger in the background. He prayed to any god out there that it was something that would help them and pressed the accept button.

Immediately after pressing it, electricity began to emit from his phone and what appeared to be a seal emerged in front of him. He narrowed his eyes past the bright light to see the shape of a beast appear in front of him.

Once the light died down his eye's widened at the sight of a white tiger. Beside him Daichi stuttered "Where did that come from!?"

The tiger turned to look at his summoner and Hibiki felt as if the beast was evaluating him before it turned and growled at the ice witch. He nodded to himself and stepped beside the tiger "Let's do this, Byakko!" The white tiger roared and charged the ice witch. The frost user shrieked as the large beast pounced upon her and tore her to ribbons.

The beast roared in victory before disappearing once more in a seal. Hibiki looked at his phone and saw an image of the Byakko and smiled lightly, now he could fight.

Io walked over and spoke "What was that? It looked like the White Tiger from the myths."

Hibiki looked at the remains of the ice witch and replied "Well, it seems like several myths are coming alive today. If I am not mistaken that was Bai Suzhen, from the stories."

Daichi looked scared and it showed in his voice "We should head to Kotodame, It should be safe there."

Hibiki nodded and they all began to run to the school.

(Kotodame Courtyard)

Hibiki, Daichi, and Io panted as they walked through the large courtyard before the main gate of the school.

Daichi breathed a sigh of relief "We made it! And without meeting a single demon, diety, or whatever!"

Hibiki frowned as he looked up in the sky "I wouldn't be so sure about that Daichi." The scarf wearing teen looked at his friend confusedly before looking up at the sky as well and gasped.

Suspended in the air was the demon they had seen in Shibuya. The demon crashed into a translucent barrier around the school. Students began to gather in the court yard as the barrier began to crack more and more. Eventually the entire barrier around the school shattered and the being rocketed like a meteor down to the courtyard.

Hibiki had to cover his eyes from the dust that erupted from its landing before he gazed at the demon as it floated almost serenely in the middle of the courtyard.

He knew normal attacks would do nothing to it if it was any similar to the ice witch from before and took out his phone. He clicked the summon icon in the middle of his screen and the Byakko appeared before him again as the monster exploded once more, causing all the students to scream and scatter to get away from the beast.

Hibiki clenched his fists and drew his wand, he may not be able to damage it, but he could still help "Let's do this Byakko!" The tiger roared and charged at the demon with Hibiki following up by launching large stones and heavy objects at the beast.

The cone shaped demon shuddered before expanding and shooting rocket like needles all around it. Hibiki jumped onto Byakko as it passed and not caring if it understood or not shouted "Keep going! I will defend you!"

The tiger seemed to understand and sped up while Hibiki focused his shields to reflect the near endless barrage of spikes. Right before the beast exploded Byakko jumped forward and slashed the balloon portion of the being, spraying black blood everywhere. At a safe distance away the white tiger roared and a lightning bolt came down and obliterated the thing from existence.

Seeing the battle over Byakko roared once more before disappearing. Hibiki felt exhausted and sat down on the ground. He glanced up to see the headmaster and the rest of the teachers running towards him as well as Daichi and Io.

However before anyone could speak lights shown down on them and cars swarmed the entrance to the school before a woman got out and spoke over a loud speaker "Everyone remain calm. We are the JP's. We request that Hibiki Kuze, Daichi Shijima, and Io Nitta come with us for questioning."

 **And that's that for the first chapter of the new arc. I tried to not make it a carbon copy of the game or anime and I hope I succeeded. Before anyone asks how mundanes knew of the school, well, I highly doubt JP is mundane with all the activities they get up too. They knew about the disaster well in advance so it would not be a stretch to claim that they know of the wizards as well. As always if you have any comments, suggestions, or see any problems, review or PM me.**

 **However I don't know if there are quite a few guests who want Makoto, or are the same person. For now I will only count the guest vote for Makoto as 1 but if they can prove there is more than two people voting I will count the rest. Anyway, here is the current voting poll and a small bio on each girl.**

 **Makot 5**

 **2** **nd** **in command of the JPs. She is known as being stern, but caring. She is very loyal to Yamato but can look past it when it matters. She is quite a few years older than Hibiki, but that usually isn't an issue.**

 **Fumi 1 2 3**

 **A brilliant scientist under the employ of JP. She is not loyal to anyone but herself, and is very cynical to people she perceives as unintelligent, which due to her intellect is almost everybody. However once you get past her harsh exterior she is a nice person and a very good ally.**

 **Kira Megumi 1**

 **Current Headmaster, or mistress, of Kotodame. She is known as a prodigy in sealing and is known as the youngest headmaster in the world. She is from a very rich linage and is the main character's current sealing sensei.**

 **Luna Lovegoo**

 **A ditzy, but caring girl who never seems connected to reality. She is one of the few female characters that canon Harry was not awkward around.**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **A brilliant muggleborn witch who was canon harry's best friend at Hogwarts. She is known to be a bit of a know it all but has a kind heart that is very loyal to her friends.**

 **Daphne Greengrass 1**

 **A pureblood witch with a very cold demeanor. She is known as the "Ice Queen" of her generation. However once you dig through her cold exterior she is a kind girl to her friends.**


	6. Chapter 6: Marek

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the 6** **th** **chapter of the story. I have been contemplating the direction this story is going to go and I have thought of several good ideas to make this arc not an exact copy of the game/anime. I hope when the time comes to reveal them everyone will enjoy it. Anyways, ill respond to several comments I saw.**

 **Mizzrazz71: I feel that Dumbledore is overly bashed by some fanfiction authors. It is true that he is very manipulative, but he is not heartless. I want to portray him as a person who tries to manipulate for the right reasons. He sent Hibiki away because he would be almost as targeted as the BWL since he can be used as a hostage or such.**

 **UnsanMusho – Good question, I am planning a few mini arcs with Percy Jackson, but I am also planning on using some other games as mini inspirations. Some of these games or books include Smite and the Nasuverse.**

 **Domyvat – It is true that the intermission between scenes was a bit rushed, I tried to combine what happened in the game with the anime. In the game there was not much transaction between the Ice Witch and Dubhe, and in the anime the ice witch wasn't even there. Things wont be so rushed in future chapters.**

 **Have a little faith- there are as many theories of why Luna acts the way she does as Hp fanfictions. However you will just have to wait and see my interpretation.**

 **I really appreciate all these comments and questions, they inspire me to keep writing since people seem genuinely interested in my work. I hope you continue to be an awesome audience as I continue to write fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Trials of Existence**

 **Merak**

The car that was escorting the three students and headmaster was silent. After the JP invaded campus they had arrested the three students, but headmaster Megumi insisted that she travel with them since they were her students, and Hibiki was her apprentice. The woman that had introduced herself as Makoto barely said anything to explain the situation, simply stating they would be debriefed when they arrived at their headquarters.

Eventually the car pulled up to the Diet Building and they were escorted below to an underground command center. The headquarters of the JPs was very impressive, the entrance was European in style and one could see the giant gears that operated the clock tower. There were doors that lead to different rooms. One was open and Hibiki could see a bunch of people working on computers.

The woman leading them, Makoto, stopped at two doors with a sign above that read "Operations" Makoto led them inside and walked up to a young looking man with messy silver hair. She whispered to him for a few moments before he turned around and looked at them.

Hibiki could not help feel that the man was looking down at them as he stared at them with apathetic eyes. The commander of JPs finished his evaluation before speaking "I welcome all of you to JP headquarters. My name is Yamato Hotsuin. I called you here because our country, and our world is under attack by the greatest enemy we may ever face."

The group shifted uneasily as Yamato typed a code on a computer and an image of the creature that they had killed appeared on the screen. Yamato returned his attention to them and spoke "The Septentriones. Seven beings of great power that have come to judge humanity."

Hibiki glanced at Kira, if anyone knew what a Septentrione was amongst their group it would be her, but she looked just as lost as he felt. Yamato continued his explanation as he returned his focus to the silver haired commander "The being that you killed is known as Dubhe, the weakest of the Septentriones."

Headmaster Megumi's eyes widened at that information "You mean that the weakest of these beings destroyed wards that have survived for centuries?"

Yamato nodded "Yes, Dubhe was undoubtedly the easiest, and the challenges will only increase as the seven days progress."

Daichi spoke worriedly "If the Dubhe was the easiest, what can kids like us do? No offence to the Headmaster but were out of our league!"

Yamato nodded "In any normal situation would be considered useless to our endeavors even with your magic. From our sources all demons are extremely resistant to most fields of magic. However, each of you has shown, or demonstrated, potential to summon beings that are capable of fighting the Septentriones."

Hibiki remembered the tiger he summoned to fight earlier and commented "You mean demons and beings such as the Byakko?"

Yamato nodded "Yes, you were able to summon the demon via the leaked app Nicaea. This app is also known as the Demon Summoning Program. It judges your worth and presents a demon that you can control. Its other uses are still being studied but that is the important information." He walked further down the room before looking up at a map of Japan "I called you all here because each of you have high potential for summoning these beings to help us fight."

Io spoke up for the first time "I think we should do this. They seem to need our help."

Hibiki nodded "I agree, I may not fully understand the situation but we need to defeat the Septentriones."

Megumi smiled before responding as well "Well, I can't let some of my prized students do dangerous things without adult supervision. I will help as well."

They all turned to Daichi who seemed to deflate "Y-yeah I will help too!"

Yamato smirked before turning to the large monitor covering the far wall "Well then I have the perfect mission for you to do. Our top scientist, Fumi Kanno has gone missing recently in Osaka. I want three of you to go to Osaka and help locate her. In addition we have information that the latest Septentrione will more than likely appear in Osaka so do not let down your guard."

Megumi raised an eyebrow "And what will I be doing?"

Yamato glanced at the headmistress "I need you to return to your school and gather as many people willing to fight as you can. We will need them for our future battles."

Kira nodded "I do not like putting children in danger but it seems no one is safe from these beings. Kotodame has not fallen for thousands of years. We have many protections other than our wards."

Yamato nodded at the Headmistress before turning to the three seventh year students "You three will take our private train to Osaka. There is already a team there searching for Fumi so they will meet you at the station."

They nodded and followed a JP member to the station.

(On the JP Train)

Hibiki was silent as he stared at his phone. If what Yamato said was true he would need to get stronger if he wanted to protect his friends. He knew that Daichi and Io are strong and would doubtlessly summon strong demons when the situation became dire enough. Yamato had explained that a demon is not summoned unless the owner is in a state of extreme emotion.

But until then it was up to him to protect them. The Byakko was strong, but if Dubhe was the weakest of all of the Septentriones then one demon would not be enough. As he thought this an image of Tico appeared on the screen and spoke in a chipper voice "HeeeeElooo Hibiki!" He jumped at the loud voice and looked at the other members of the train compartment. However it seemed that none of his companions had heard the loud voice. Tico continued in her usual chipper tone "Congratulations! You have achieved the required will to summon a second demon!"

Hibiki frowned, Yamato didn't mention the requirements for the number of demons you could summon, but he guessed his determination to help his friends had advanced him to the next level.

Tico continued to speak as a screen popped up with the blacked out image of a new summon "The demon will take some time to download so I hope you survive until then!"

Hibiki sweat dropped at how chipper she was discussing his death and instead focused on the outline of the demon he would be summoning next. From the outline he could tell it was humanoid and female from the length of the hair, or a very effeminate man. It made him wonder if the things he was summoning were truly demons. From the "demons" he had seen and summoned so far they were from Asian folklore and mythology.

He only hoped his new summon would be as friendly as the Byakko.

(Osaka)

The bullet trained pulled up to the Osaka station a few hours after leaving Osaka. He had checked his phone every hour but the download process of his latest demon seemed to be much progressing slowly. He assumed that the stronger the demon, the longer it took to download. When the train stopped he put away his phone and exited the train with his companions.

They were met on the platform by a boy with silver hair and a….very interestingly dressed woman. The red haired woman introduced herself first "Hello there! My name Hinako Kujou! My grumpy friend here is Keita Wakui!"

The three introduced themselves and Io asked the question they had been on their minds "So you also work for JPs? You don't look like the others we have seen…?"

Keita spoke in a monotone that Hibiki assumed was how he usually talked "JP invited us because were strong. We already have managed to summon our demons."

Hibiki nodded, it made sense; He would be foolish to assume that they were the only ones that JP invited on to help with the Septentrione crisis. He looked at the two "Do you have any information about the whereabouts of Fumi Kanno?"

Hinako gained an exaggerated sullen face and spoke sullenly to match her expression "Nooo, we are only two people after all. And Osaka is huge!"

Keita turned and began walking away "I don't have time for this. You guys go find the woman, I'll go crush some demons."

Hinako tried to call after him but he just walked on "Hrmph! That boy is rude! He is just a class-A emo!"

Hibiki sweatdropped slightly because people had accused him of being slightly emoish in the past before speaking to the group "We should stick together since there are so many demons running around the city. If Fumi is as smart as the JPs say, then she more than likely has her phone on her, which we can track using the JP's system."

They all nodded before heading out into the city.

(Osaka Radio Tower – 4 hours later)

The group of four traveled around the city for the past four hours, searching for any sign of the scientist. They had been ambushed at a theme park, forced to fight rogue demon summoners, and even met the Shinto god of luck Billiken.

They had continued their search until Hibiki felt his phone vibrate and he opened it to see the name Fumi Kanno appear on his list of contacts "She is somewhere in this area."

Daichi looked around and pointed at the radio tower "There! Is that her?"

The group turned and saw a woman wearing a revealing kimono and a JP jacket covering it. Hibiki pulled up a picture of Fumi provided by JPs and nodded "That is her alright." They walked to where she was typing at what appeared to be a mobile desktop.

Io looked worried as they drew nearer "Is she ok? She should have noticed us by now."

Hibiki switched apps from the JPs to Nicaea "I don't like this, be on your guard." As he finished his sentence four summoning circles appeared around the woman and demons emerged.

Hibiki quickly began to summon Byakko as Hinako also prepared to summon her demon "Be careful! Io, Daichi, stay behind us, you don't have your demons yet!"

Soon in a storm of sparks Byakko emerged and beside it a woman in an ornate Kimono appeared with a rabbit running on the air around her. Hinako called out the name of her summon at the same time as Hibiki "Byakko!", "Chang'e!"

Hibiki observed his ally's summon, Chang'e was the goddess of the Moon in the Chinese pantheon, but also was known as the goddess of dance. It seemed that personal summons reflected your inner character. He looked back at the battle and prepared to defend his allies if need be "Byakko! Let's use the same tactic as before!" He could swear he saw the tiger nod as he jumped on its back and they charged the four odd looking demons.

Hinako began an intricate dance alongside Chang'e and the group felt their power increase as their dance created an aura. "Chang'e and I may not be as powerful as attack based summoned, but with our dances we can help our allies!" explained Hinako to the curious Io and Daichi. The enhanced Byakko made short work of the four cage like demons that were controlling Fumi.

Once the demons were destroyed the scientist blinked a few times before observing the group in front of her. "Who are you?" The group sweatdropped at Fumi's blunt tone.

Hibiki explained the situation to the woman "We are helpers of JP, you were being controlled by those demons."

Fumi nodded "I see. Well then I will return to base." She unplugged a laptop from the monitor she had been working on before beginning to walk back in the direction of the train station."

Daichi called out to her before she got far "Oi! What were you doing out here anyway? It may help us understand the disaster!"

Fumi regarded the scarf wearing Kotodame student apathetically "I do not remember what I was working on, but seeing how I am near an Osaka tower the demons most likely had me work on dismantling JP's firewall to access their network. Now I must get back and restore the damage." With that she continued on her way.

Hinako snorted "Another A-class emo right there." Beside her Chang'e seemed to nod in agreement before vanishing in a soft beam of light. Hibiki swore the rabbit said goodbye to them in a British accent "Cheerio!"

He glanced at his phone and saw the Byakko's image back as well as the download of the mystery summon at 90%. As he observed the progress of his latest summon all of their phones beeped. All of them had received an e-mail. He opened the mail and was shocked to see another death image mail.

The group was silent as they played the video, and saw the prophesized death of Keita. The video displayed the silver haired kid fighting what appeared to be an odd spaceship in the air before getting blasted by what appeared to be red O's.

Hibiki turned to Hinako urgently "You are a native of Osaka right? Do you know what area this is?"

Hinako played the video again "Hmmm, Yes! I know, that is the Osaka train station!" As she said this her eyes widened and they all turned in the direction where Fumi went.

Hibiki closed his phone with a snap and spoke to the group "We need to head over there fast, from the last video we received like this, the death can happen as soon as ten minutes to little under an hour." His three companions nodded and they ran towards the train station.

(Osaka Station – 30 Minutes Later)

The group was panting as they made it to the station, only to widen their eyes as the odd spaceship was rapidly approaching the station. They also noticed Keita and Fumi were staring at the being with their individual summons already out.

Hibiki took a brief moment to examine the two. Keita's summon was a very large man with bulging muscles that held a massive club in his hand. He also wore a lion's skin on his head. He assumed the man was either from a tribal pantheon or something similar. Fumi's summon was a middle aged woman with blond hair and wore an armored toga. She also carried a spear and a shield. If he were to make an educated guess from what he knew of Fumi's personality then this was the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena.

The two people as Hinako would dub "The two A-list emo's" Turned to them and acknowledged their presence before turning back to face the beast. Fumi spoke first "That is the second Septentrione, Merak."

Hibiki took out his phone along with Hinako. He glanced at the scientist "Any information on its abilities?"

Fumi spoke as if she was talking about the weather "Unknown, the only information the JPs has on the beings is their number, names, and where they will appear."

Hinako spoke to the two who hadn't seen the video "From what we saw on a death video is that it can fire bombs shaped like large red O's…just like that! Dodge!"

The group scattered as the bombs exploded next to them. Keita glared up at the Septentrione and shouted to his companion "Herakles! Take that thing down!" The now named hero of Greece picked up a car and threw it at the beast with great force.

The car smashed into the side of Marek but the being apparently took no damage from the hit. The thing reoriented itself and more red discs began to fly at them at great speeds. Hibiki turned to his summon "Byakko, shoot down those bombs before they reach us!" The tiger roared and lighting began intercepting the strange explosives, creating a large light display in the air.

Hinako and Chang'e supported the two summons as best they could as they continued to fight against Marek, but it seemed resistant to most of their attacks.

However, they were so focused on evading or blocking the bombs they were unaware of the attack being charged up in front of the fish shaped Septentrione.

An ominous rumbling came from the beast and a beam of pure power exploded from it. They had only seconds to react and Keita and Herakles jumped in front of the blast to defend everyone.

"No Keita!" shouted Hibiki over the roar of the beam as it passed through multiple buildings, forming a large cut through the ground.

Eventually the beam ended and they saw the heavily injured body of Herakles and Keita. They both fell to the ground, heavily wounded.

Io rushed over and began crying as she saw their injuries. She put her hands over Keita's bleeding chest "Don't die! We can get you medical attention!"

There was no response and Io's eyes widened when she felt a lack of a heartbeat in their companion's chest. It was the first time she had seen someone die.

Hibiki jumped in front of her and used his shield eye to block some explosions and turned to Io "Oi, get out of the danger zone!"

'I'm useless' Io thought as she stared blankly down at the boy in front of her and looked over as her friends fought for their lives. For everyone's lives.

'No, I won't accept that!' She thought and golden sparks began to emit from her phone and she clenched her hands on it.

'Please, I need help. I want…' She desperately sent her plea to the gods as a beam of golden light erupt from her.

'To protect everyone!'

Above her the golden light erupted to form a beautiful golden haired woman with four insect like wings. The being raised its sword and golden light blinded everyone in the area.

Io's eyes glowed golden alongside her summon as they both shouted " **SALVATION!"**

Hibiki's eyes widened as all of his injuries from the past day healed instantly. Beside him Fumi muttered information about the summon "Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. Known for her great healing powers and warrior prowess. Fitting, I suppose."

Even Marek seemed to hesitate at the new appearance as it hovered over them. When the light cleared they saw Keita sitting up, wiping blood from his lips, mirroring the actions of Herakles as they stood up "Thanks princess. Now it's time for round two."

With their spirits restored they faced off against the second Septentrione.

Hibiki glanced at Keita and he motioned towards there summons and the silver haired boy understood. "Herakles! Ride Byakko and charge at Hibiki!"

The Summon nodded and jumped on the white tiger as the Summon dashed towards the floating otherworldly being.

Hibiki turned to his companions "Prevent any of its attacks from reaching them as they get close!"

Io, Fumi, and Hinako all nodded as they focused on defending the two summons. As they drew nearer to the hoodie wearing summoner.

As the two summons drew nearer Byakko jumped into the air and jumped over its summoner.

Hibiki focused on his summon and reflected the two away from him at the highest strength he could muster.

The two were pushed straight through Marek at high speeds. The force of Herakles punch combined with the piercing power of Byakko's lightning piercing right through the tough hide.

Sparks flew out of Marek as it sank in the air before exploding over the city of Osaka.

(JP Headquarters)

Yamato read over the report prepared by the people from Osaka and smiled satisfied. All of their new recruits would be essential to survive the judgement days.

"Yamato, you requested aid from the wizarding world?" Yamato looked up at the voice of Kira Megumi and blinked.

The entrance of JPs was filled with determined students and professors of Kotodame all above the ages of 16. "I do believe you have your magical aid." Megumi smirked at the chief of the JPs as she spoke.

For the first time in a while Yamato smiled. It seemed that they would be able to have a fighting chance after all.

They would need all of it for the trials ahead.

 **AN: Maaan that was hard. Sorry for the late update everyone, I had three essays, two exams, and another exam coming up. I doubt I will be able to write much in the coming weeks due to finals approaching but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **As for the poll I have to say Makoto won by a landslide. I mean a landslide. I don't think the voting is necessary anymore since Makoto won by around 50 votes by the time I stopped counting. So def congratulation to everyone who hoped for the Hibiki x Makoto pairing.**

 **For my last bit of information I have started a new serious story, the Blood Hound which is a HP x Tokyo Ghoul xover. If your interested in that feel free to take a look.**

 **Now that shameless piece of advertising is done I will see you all next time :)**


End file.
